


Running into a Salamander

by brokenHealer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kumogakure, Multiverse Gx, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenHealer/pseuds/brokenHealer
Summary: After arriving to the boarders of Kumo, Shikaden  patrols the boarders of the village with the Anbu of the fallen village Sora. She happen to run into the legendary rogue ninja, Sansho’o .





	Running into a Salamander

As I’ve been on the boat among the waters as it seemed liked hour, I was on board with the former citizens from the Land of the sky. We had to relocate due to the invasion, a rogue that invade the village that we once resided in was completely destroyed. The head ninja had sacrificed herself, giving her own life as she ensured the safety of her people. Evacuating them out of the village just before it crumbled into pieces. Many were upset upon the death of the white haired leader, though we had to continue on as the closest member that was at the side of the Kage; Zenos has planned on building a small village where everyone could settle into in the mean time.

I was lost in my own thoughts, thinking about the Kage, Sayori has passed. I didn't know much about her ever since our first encounter back at my home village. It was a bit of adventure how I got from the Land of iron to the Land of the skies. Sayori offered to train me when I had the choice of staying in the village. She could have trained me as a ninja due to my Nara heritage, but I was loyal to the way of the samurai as it was how I was raised. It was a hard thing to let go, I can hardly imagine to abandoning the way I was raised with as the feeling as If betraying my honor and family. Something I didn't wish to disgrace, luckily Sayori respected my choice and would continue to train with me. It wasn't much that we did during the time, I was overall greatful for what she had done for me. My left hand moved to my neck, to where the seal was placed on me. I was thinking of the Chakra cloak that the Kage woman gave to me. My body was still not hse to it but I will overtime.

“Where heading our way to Kumo territory.” A ninja on board with the rest spoke out, informing us about the destination were about to arrive in. I frowed a brow as the name of the destination repeats in my head. I haven't been out to many territories that belonged to ninjas, I've just mostly heard word about them after Samurai had come back come missions back at my home village. I was curious to know what exactly it was like, though I still had to be careful. Even with the chakra I've been given, I was still an Ensign. Any ninja level above Genin could easily take me down to my own feet. I didn't want to use the cloak much, nor wanting the abuse the power, as I would need to learn to fight without the use of it as well.

As the boat finally got us to our destination, the passengers that were on board begun to walk out. I begun to follow the rest out as we set foot onto the dry land. Looking around, the land was full of mountains that were tall enough to seemly reach the heaven themselves. Looking around the landscape, it was an amazing sight to see with my own eyes. “Shikaden, I would like to inform you about your clothing choice.” As I spun around, I turned my attention to the snow haired that seemed to be the owner of the voice. “After Clair helps me build the small town I'm making, she's going to lend you some of her clothes.” Senos spoke as he informed me. I remember the discussion I had with him earlier on how my pink and black attire made me stand out. Getting some new clothes a rather good idea, ask would need to wear something that would make it seem that I fit in with the rest of the world.

I nod agreeingly with him. “I am alright with that, but would her clothes fit me at all?” I asked as I spoke in a rather curious manner. I wouldn't want to wear clothing that wouldn't fit me. It feel uncomfortable to wear and to move around in. “Once we are finished setting things together, she will bring you in a private room to view the size of your clothing and what you'll be able to wear.” I gave a nod in understanding, acknowledging the anbu ranked ninja as he informed me. 

As the rest of the day was set, Zenos and Clar starts on rebuilding the boat into a small town with the other villagers that were willing to assist. While I was with the Soragakure’s anbu. Patrolling the area to find any nin that might have cause any trouble. We haven't run to any much trouble aside from bandits trying to make their way in. They seem to have failed at that. I manage to fend off some that I was to par with while the nin of Sora were capable of dealing with the ones that I weren't able to handle. Days have passed as time went on as the small town that was being built within the land of lightning was nearly finished. I sighed to myself as there were was progress that was being done more quicker than I thought. Zenos had informed that the small town would be done in the next few days. While performing my services I could provide for the villagers, I did socialize a bit with Issa, Clair and Togarashi. I attempted at least, to learn of what they are like from my perspective.

As the sun on the horizon was dawning down behind the hills, the villagers were moving in to sleep for the night. I spot a couple of the anbu members were making there way through the area, patrolling the radius of the small town that was claimed as Sora’s territory. I grabbed my nagagita that was lend up against one of the building. As I carried the weapon in and, I begun to follow the two high ranked nin. “Aren't you going to rest up for the night? You shouldn't tire yourself out patrolling too much.” I stopped in my tracks to turn to the owner of the voice. I looked at the red haired boy that was concerned for my well being. “There is no rest when it comes to patrolling.” I spoke as I fully turned, facing the Uzumaki boy. “I made this my duty. I want to do my best for the citizens of Sora. I own it up to Sayori after all.” I told him. “Alright but I do wish for you to becareful.” The young nin spoke as he went back into the tent.

I went on and head forth, following the two anbu. It took me a bit till I finally caught up with them. As we walked around the area, the area was accompanied the silence with the chirps of crickets. The cool breeze that touched my fair light skin was a soothing feel. Nothing happened out of the ordinary as it was rather peaceful than any cause of disturbance being set off. Soon before realizing the sky got darker as the warmth given by the sun completely disappeared. The darkness with lightened up with small lights that danced within the sky. The sight of the scenery before me was surely breathtaking as I felt at ease.

All the peacefulness and the calming atmosphere that I had enjoyed all interrupted when one of the high ranked ninja spoke. “We should be getting back soon, I even sense something way off. As he spoke, my hands tighten onto the handle of my weapon. Tightly enough as it was secured, it was a sub concius move that I usually make when the atmosphere shifts from peaceful to bizzare. I couldn't help but have a feeling at the pit of my stomach that we weren't the only ones around. “ Your assumption isn't too far off about that.” This sudden respond was coming from a voice that I didn't recognize, it was close but it didn't to either of the anbu men. As I turned my head over to the voice, I cautiously took a step back looking over at the towering figure of the tall male. The two anbu men at me grabbed their swords , lunging towards the strange man, attacking him. The masked male swiftly dodged the attacks will pulling out a Kusarigama. Swinging the blade of the weapon over one of the ninjas.

A feeling within me was telling me to run back to the small village. Though fear struck my very being witnessing the ninja in action, far more than my eyes hardly could keep up with them. Something told me if I did run, I would already be dead once I turn away. I took a deep breath, trying to think rationally. Attempting to shake my body awake as I was in the paralyzed state in fear. Just as I took another step forward, I felt a pair of eyes staring straight at me. As my orbs were to meet up with the owners. It belong to the man that just appeared within the area, my eyes looked down to see the two bodies of the men that happen to defeated.

I tried to find my voice to speak up towards the other as my eyes drew back up his mixmatch ones. I felt the raid left me a bit, recognizing that one of the eyes was a sharingan, a three tomorrow nonetheless. “What exactly are you doing here?” Those were the first words that came from my mouth as I questioned the unpredictable male. “I came here to avoid any trouble.” He spoke. I felt my heart jump over at the depth of the town of his voice. I felt like I wanted to escape, but I held my composure as he wasn't any threatening gesture. “My question here is, why is there a Samurai amoung with the ninja of Sora?”

Once he spoke, it was no doubt to have question as a being like someone myself being with ninja. Especially when most are found in the Land of Iron. I didn't know if the man before me had other matters to attend to, but I didn't want to waste his time telling him all the details. “I offered going patrolling the area with Black rose anbu.” I spoke in response to the masked male. There was only moment of silence met between us, as I could presume that he was thinking of a way to respond or pressed up with his own thoughts. I didn't press the question or pester him to respond. I decided to wait, as he didn't want any trouble much like myself, I'd spare him from it.

“Not many would samurai working along side with ninja. I can only presume that you got caught in the mix, making you held by captive by Sayori. Though I see your still with them as she seems to be no longer around.” The rogue before me spoke as he seemed to analyze the situation before hand. I can only presume that the guess could have been obvious since I wasn’t the strongest of samurai, so that be one way to think about it. “I’ve decided to stay with them due to my choice. Sayori had done a lot for me when arriving to Sayori. I’m greatful for that and feel the need to owe it up to her by being a samurai of Sora.” I informed him in response. Seeing that he rose a brow, he seemed to be a bit taken back, despite the rebreather covering the lower half of his face.

“Seeing that you honor Sayori now, that makes me a target in yours eyes then.” I kept my eyes on the fearsome man. The tension of fear was still on my body but now as much as I was still breathing an dangerously close to him. If anything he would have slit my throat easily by now but you hasn’t. “Sansho’o I have heard word about you while on the way here. True that you and Sayori were at odd, you are a threat and obliterated the village but I don’t hold anything against you as you have done nothing to me, personally. Everyone goes about their own way, just like you do.” I spoke as I could feel the chilling breeze brush through the skin of my face. I did admire the fact that he would go on and continue the way despite the hardships, good or bad it was his choice and no one can hold against him for it. “I could go back and alert you killing and spotting you on sight. You yourself could have disposed me easily to keep me silent. Even though here we are, talking amongst ourselves.” I can feel my heart pound hard in my chest. I suppose some fear crept into my heart, expecting the man to kill me at any moment.

“I’d advise you should head back to your home village, if you want to avoid anymore danger far beyond this point. Sticking with what’s left of Sora, you’ll run into more dangers other than myself. You won’t stand a chance, being unprepared to face what’s up ahead.” He spoke as if he was telling me what lie ahead. I knew someone like me wouldn’t be able to go up legendary level ninja of the sort, but this was were my adventure led me thus far. “True, Though I know there are many dangers I’m unable to face head on at my level. Reason why I need to learn to face them without any fear, knowing what’ll happen, I should expect it.” I spoke to the rogue once again. Perhaps I should head back to the small village before more of the Blackrose Anbu would be suspicious and wondering where I am, talking with the enemy.

“Since we are going to meet more than once I shall give you my name so I’d be less of a stranger. Nara Shikaden.” Once I adressed my name, his eyes seemed to scan over me as if he was familiarizing himself with my figure once more. “You decide to go on the path of the samurai and refuse to learn the abilities of your Clan techniques? Your quite the individual.” He spoke as slight interest seemed to crept into his voice. “I believe I should be heading back now.” I spoke as I began to turn and make my way back over to the small village. Just mid way I could fill a sharp hit sent straight to my neck. I end up spiraling to the ground as my vision fails me as everything falls into black.


End file.
